<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【希寡】ABO/ Alphas' talk by HoursHunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459972">【希寡】ABO/ Alphas' talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter'>HoursHunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who is the Alpha [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>当一群闲得无聊的食物链顶层的Alpha聚在一起喝酒时能谈论什么呢？对，没错，就是那些你想到但是说出口不能过审的那些事情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, 玛丽亚·希尔/娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who is the Alpha [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【希寡】ABO/ Alphas' talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 希寡双A，OOC。<br/>* 其实双A在ABO的世界观里才是真正的同性恋。（严肃）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">
  <span class="md-plain">　　复仇者联盟里的英雄清一色是Alpha。当一群闲得无聊的食物链顶层的Alpha聚在一起喝酒时能谈论什么呢？对，没错，就是那些你想到但是说出口不能过审的那些事情。史塔克没结婚前一夜干过十几个Omega（幸好派珀出差去了），罗杰斯没注射血清前有多小但是注射之后变得有多大，发情期的班纳变成浩克的几率极高，因此每次都要先去特殊场所解决需求。诸如此类的细节部分。不可说。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　罗曼诺夫对这些谈话兴趣缺缺，一方面是红房的影响经年已久，她对发情期的体验实在说不上好，另一方面是比较谁干Omega比较多能拯救世界吗？不能。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“嚯，你们都想不到吧，当时被娜塔莎的信息素招来的Omega能绕白宫七圈！太绝了，蜂拥而来的Omega直接帮我们把敌人甩开了，是吧娜塔莎——？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　黑寡妇正蹲在角落里扫荡史塔克的伏特加，听见自己突然被cue，有些不满地耸了耸肩：“别嫉妒我，你鸟骚味的信息素确实不太受欢迎，克林特。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　大家哄堂大笑，巴顿委屈巴巴地举起了手：“……你这是人身攻击，伏特加味的俄国佬！”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“Well，反正劳拉喜欢你这款的，你还有什么不满意？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　罗杰斯翘着脚举起了酒杯：“不是我说，你也该找个Omega安定下来了，Nat. ”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“在场的人就你最没资格说这话，Cap。”罗曼诺夫摊开双手，“卡特是个B，巴基是个A，你爱的人就没一个是O。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“……”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“今天黑寡妇心情不太好啊？”史塔克大笑了三声之后对着罗曼诺夫举了举杯，“至少美国队长不会拒绝我们的轰趴邀请，爱和性是两码事，我以为俄国佬你懂？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“说得好，托尼，”罗曼诺夫微微一笑，“爱和性是两码事，我会把这话告诉派珀的。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“我恳求你，”史塔克换了个脸色，“伏特加随你喝。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“不过说真的，Nat。”班纳抱着臂，还是沉思的样子，“发情期时就没遇见过哪个对你胃口的Omega？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“嗨，她可挑了，”巴顿翻了个白眼，“什么这个O的信息素太甜，那个O的信息素太热，我是真的不懂有什么区别。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“毕竟你才刚被她嫌鸟骚气。”罗杰斯接口道，巴顿翻了翻眼睛，觉得今晚cue黑寡妇真是错误的决定，“就算不提O，也没见过你爱上哪个A和B啊。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“生物学上说，”拥有七个博士学位的班纳晃了晃酒杯，“A有时是会觉得O的信息素有喘不过气的感觉，毕竟相互吸引的荷尔蒙很容易让人晕头转向。娜塔莎看来是比较敏感的那类？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“这倒是说得通了，”史塔克嚷嚷着，“嗅觉协会，谁谁都挑。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　罗曼诺夫不置可否：“随你们怎么说，但我觉得你们这群A的信息素也没好到哪里去，”黑寡妇拎起两瓶酒准备在这场无聊的对话中撤退闪人，“你们继续，我先下楼休息了——顺便，客观来说打过血清的真的比较大，巴顿不要再挣扎了。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“……靠，娜塔莎我跟你有仇吗！”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“哈哈哈哈我就说我赢了吧，不然现在脱裤！”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“你酒都拿了记得别告诉派珀！”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　……</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　把吵吵嚷嚷的男人们的声音关在门后，罗曼诺夫翻了翻眼睛，终于松了一口气。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　嗅觉协会？有可能吧，毕竟红房的改造确实让她的生理需求降到了最低，就有多余的精力去挑剔信息素的味道，连房间里那群A的骚气也都被她吐槽了不下百次。八十多年说没和Omega做过是不可能的，但对一名正常的A来说实在不多，而竟然没有永久标记过任何一个也确然令人匪夷所思。她中意的基本上都是那种清淡型的Omega，能让她在做的时候保持清醒。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　正漫不经心地想着，等着的电梯门打开了，里面的人令她有些意外：“哟，希尔。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“罗曼诺夫。”希尔冲她点点头，“七楼？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“谢谢。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　她住七楼，希尔和派珀两个工作狂的房间在顶层办公室的旁边，两个人现在都要下楼。希尔裹了件长风衣，打扮看上去很随意，三楼的按钮灯亮着，而那里是研究部。罗曼诺夫随口问了句：“还加班？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“不，我的抑制剂用完了，下去看看史塔克还有没有存货。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　罗曼诺夫这才注意到电梯间里弥漫开的清凉气息。希尔是个Alpha，不会有人怀疑这一点。她的信息素是海水，或说海风，漫天漫地地吹过来，带点腥甜的咸味。罗曼诺夫享受般吸了口气，挑眉问道：“发情期？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“嗯。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　希尔原本就不多话，发情期更是让她一字千金。那张脸的下巴埋在风衣领子里，眉眼敛下来，是有些疲惫的克制模样。罗曼诺夫不自觉地扫了一眼希尔的下腹，那里被人拉着风衣下摆遮着，还是能隐约看到凸起的轮廓。她歪了歪头，建议道：“不出去找个Omega？这样最快。史塔克有渠道。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“Not my type. ”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　希尔摇了摇头，帮她按住了开门的按钮，示意七楼已经到了。罗曼诺夫停了停，也许是那点同类相吸让她鬼使神差地按了按希尔因为发情期有些发烫的手背：“拿完抑制剂来我房间喝一杯？”她晃了晃手里的酒瓶，语气少有的真诚，“喝点酒会让你好过一些，指挥官。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　突如其来的邀请让希尔有些意外。她愣了愣，没去纠正罗曼诺夫仍然没改口的错误称呼，最后点了点头：“当然。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　希尔回来得很快，听到敲门声时罗曼诺夫都还没来得及把冰块敲出来。她一边应着，一边托着杯加冰的伏特加，开门时那股海风甚至让罗曼诺夫怀疑自己身处海边。希尔状况看起来没有比较好，皱着眉头，死马当活马医地问了一句：“你还有多的抑制剂吗？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“我用的抑制剂比较特别，你知道的，你用可能会出事。”毕竟是改造人的代价，罗曼诺夫给希尔递去一个玻璃杯，“楼下也没有？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　希尔点点头又摇摇头，“看来是都用完了，同一栋楼都是Alpha的话发情期很容易同步，我应该上去问问他们吗？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“不，他们喝得正高兴，一定会直接拉着你带你找个Omega。”想起今晚的对话，罗曼诺夫无奈地皱了皱鼻子，看着希尔疲惫地抿酒的模样，又小心翼翼地问了句，“真没这个打算？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“我之所以答应你的邀请，”希尔回个苍白的笑，“我以为你是他们之中唯一一个不会谈这个问题的人。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“我确实是。”罗曼诺夫和她碰一碰杯，“不然我也不会躲到房间里了。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　罗曼诺夫帮希尔挂好外套，两个人窝在面对面的沙发椅上喝酒。希尔下腹的肿胀很明显，彼此都是A也没什么隐瞒的必要，她换了个比较不压迫的姿势半躺着，“所以拯救世界的英雄们刚才正在讨论怎么日这个世界上的Omega？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“一针见血，希尔。”黑寡妇大笑起来，“还有比较尺寸什么的，就是那些Alpha的谈话。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“说得好像你不是Alpha似的。”希尔也笑起来，“你发情期的时候也不小。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　罗曼诺夫挑挑眉，视线从希尔下半身上扫过去，眨了眨一边的单眼：“我想不如你。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　希尔举了举杯：“我就当这是赞扬了。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　她们漫无边际地聊着，以四平八稳的世界局势开场，再到最近新出的保养品品牌。可希尔明显精神不济，大多数是简短的应答。酒精的作用确实让她舒服一些，但也帮不了太多忙。托红房的福，罗曼诺夫没怎么经历过发情期这些令人脆弱的反应，即使与之相对的她也从未感受过情事中那种如上云端的快感。她的房间几乎要被海水淹没，但出乎意料的是罗曼诺夫竟然不排斥这个。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“你还好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　希尔把最后点瓶底喝干了，有些昏昏沉沉地蜷成了一团。这么多年她第一次亲眼目睹希尔的发情期，这人平时总是一副A到不能再A的样子。罗曼诺夫走过去，伸手摸了摸希尔发烫的额头，后者不自觉地蹭了蹭，嗓音低低哑哑的：“还好。反正发情期快结束了，就在这一两天。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　她顿了一下：“明天帮我去买抑制剂？你知道我用哪个牌子。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“好啊。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　罗曼诺夫笑了笑，手掌滑下来拍了拍希尔的脸。后者眯着眼睛笑了笑：“我可以在你这里睡一晚吗？沙发上就好。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　黑寡妇停了停，没有回答。她们维持着这个姿势。希尔整具身体都在发烫，可偏偏散发出的味道是彻骨的清凉。这种触觉和嗅觉的矛盾感莫名让罗曼诺夫感到心跳加速。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　她是清醒的。黑寡妇确信，她没有发情，眼前的人是Alpha，从生理学上与她不具备任何荷尔蒙吸引力的Alpha，可她却突然想吻她。罗曼诺夫的掌心沿着希尔的脸颊往下走，指尖划过锁骨，隔着T恤擦过胸脯，触到裤腰，再往下走，握住了希尔滚烫的性器。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　希尔模糊地呻吟了一声。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“你的睡一晚是这个意思吗？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　罗曼诺夫问道，明明是开玩笑的口气，但嗓音里的低哑出卖了她。希尔摇摇头，想回答，但是黑寡妇摸进腿心的手掌、上下套弄的动作让她咬住了下唇，用以抑制从喉头逸散出来的细小呻吟。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“自己没弄过？会好一点。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“下午有过……但、不太管用……”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　Alpha该死的发情期，除了抑制剂和Omega之外几乎无解。微妙复杂的心绪蔓延开来，那双从来清明的蓝眼睛此刻被迷蒙的水雾泡软，黑寡妇猛然地、用力地吻上希尔的唇。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“你……做什么？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“帮你一把。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　罗曼诺夫扯开了希尔的裤子，抚摸着根部的细小皱褶，嗅着颈间波翻浪涌的海风气，听见希尔喉头吞咽的声音：“你知道我为什么拒绝用Omega解决需求。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　当然，黑寡妇知道，不然怎么说是同类相吸？希尔小时候的混账Omega父亲把她丢在家里用信息素勾引她，导致这人面对Omega都会有心理创伤般的抗拒。罗曼诺夫抬头吻了吻她：“幸运的是，我是个Alpha。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　在黑寡妇第三次吻上希尔时，她终于射了出来。希尔闷哼一声，有些疲惫地看着黑寡妇把喷出来的液体涂抹在自己的腹肌上。她的衣服被人脱得差不多，裤子狼狈地挂在脚踝，T恤早就被揉皱了扔在一边。始作俑者坐在她的大腿上，还在玩弄着自己刚开过火的枪管。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“你知道这没什么用。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　希尔恢复了点力气，摸到罗曼诺夫的裤腰，也将手掌探了进去。黑寡妇没有动，只感受着那团温度掀开内裤，掠过了她未经装填的武器，往腿心里去，往绝大部分的女性Alpha都忽略了但是确实存在的穴口去，用食指抵住。黑寡妇有些难耐地挺了挺腰，再听希尔气息不稳地开口：“当兵时也一堆Alpha们这么玩，玩得非常疯，甚至还有没发情的玩到发情的，但不管怎么疯，都只是饮鸠止渴。你真要用这种方式帮我，今晚就不用睡了。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　她最终把手抽出来，只把人按到自己的怀里，下巴尖抵在罗曼诺夫的颈窝里，吐息被海风吹过，就在她耳畔，“毕竟就算我真的射在你身体里，也没办法标记你。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　罗曼诺夫自带的伏特加气息暴烈又纯正，很多时候分不清是酗酒后的酒气，又或是发情后的标志。希尔是在暗示什么，黑寡妇不是很确定，她只听见自己心跳的声音，数了几声之后很慢地开口，嗓音带着低哑的笑意：“你竟然还想过要标记我吗，Alpha？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“如果我可以的话，Alpha。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　希尔亲着罗曼诺夫的颈侧，薄薄的唇翼沿着动脉一路吮下去，半晌被人抬起下巴吻到唇上。不同于前几次几近单方面的亲吻，希尔这一次清晰地回应了她。舌头窜进去，细细密密地扫过口腔内壁的每一处，嘴唇被吸吮得又酥又麻。她不甘示弱地去追希尔的舌，牙齿咬在她的下唇上。血腥气在潮湿的海风和逐渐翻涌而上的酒精气息间弥漫，像是协奏曲的一个和弦音符，没有中断这个吻。她们仍在继续，剧烈又狂暴的，Alpha之间的，势均力敌的，一个吻。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　罗曼诺夫抓着希尔刚才的手往下探。希尔的掌心触到了她正在勃起的性器，而希尔的抵在她的腹部上，也在滚烫地变大。希尔在咬吻间喘了一口气，黑寡妇便推开了她，反手脱去了自己的衣物。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“我要澄清一点，”伏特加气味蓬勃地抖落开来，那头烈焰般的红发晃得希尔有些晕眩，“我没有在玩。我是认真的。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　她把希尔按在身下，然而那双蓝眼睛仿佛被点燃了，饶有趣味的，一个翻身便把黑寡妇制在身下，舔了舔刚才接过吻却又开始发干的嘴唇：“那你就该知道Alpha间怎样决定上下。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“要打一架吗？”罗曼诺夫微微一笑，扶着希尔的肩背，借力使力地再度骑在了希尔的身上，“但你从来没有打赢过我，指挥官。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“我也没想过要打赢你。”希尔笑了笑，蓝眼睛锋利又柔软，“<strong>我只想要你。</strong>”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　希尔按着人，一挺身，上位的黑寡妇便猝不及防被贯穿。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p>
<p></p><div class="md-hr md-end-block">
  <hr/>
</div><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　复联英雄们再举行什么Alpha的聚会时，希尔难得地出席了。虽然只是在旁边晃着酒杯，但是前任副局和前指挥官的存在感还是难以磨灭，罗杰斯只能故作友好地问了一句：“今天怎么想到过来？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　“好奇一下现在的Alpha们都会聊些什么——不，娜塔莎，不要伏特加，我要威士忌谢谢。”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　希尔挡开了给自己倒伏特加的那只手，黑寡妇只是笑嘻嘻地挑了挑眉，“伏特加不好吗？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">　　“Depends. ”希尔耸了耸肩，捏了捏黑寡妇的手权当回应。</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">　　下一秒注意到男人们的视线复杂地注视过来，希尔便坦然地笑了笑，“别在意，都是Alpha，只是好奇而已——史蒂夫不如把你和巴基怎么做的事情再讲一遍？”</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <strong>
    <span class="md-plain">Fin.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>